Problem: Simplify the expression. $8p(p-4)$
Explanation: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${8p}$ $ = ({8p} \times p) + ({8p} \times -4)$ $ = (8p^{2}) + (-32p)$ $ = 8p^{2} - 32p$